


Ways to Understand Your Cat's Feelings

by moonlight_flight (Camellia_Hale)



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Catboy!Gulf, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drama & Romance, DramaActor!Mew, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scratching, Slow Romance, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camellia_Hale/pseuds/moonlight_flight
Summary: After a drunken night out with his less-than-responsible friends and co-stars, Mew wakes up to something more than just a terrible hangover.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 32
Kudos: 160





	Ways to Understand Your Cat's Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This is my first story for the MewGulf fandom, as well as my first coming out of a 10-year hiatus from writing fanfics. If I'm a bit rusty, I do apologize in advance! But I sincerely hope that those who read this will like it nonetheless :)
> 
> I would like to thank P'Mame for the cat ears scene in the TharnType special ep, which ultimately inspired this. Without it, none of us would have Cat!Gulf to adore and fawn over.
> 
> The title was taken from a translation of a Korean book Mew was photographed with: https://twitter.com/plapodds/status/1237313987122827265?s=20
> 
> This work is completely unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.

Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat didn’t drink a lot, because he was keenly aware of what happens when he’s seen the bottom of a shot glass one too many times than he’d dared to count.  
  
For one, he was an intellectual who knew about the ill effects of alcohol to one’s system and the hazards one could get themselves into while under the influence. Two, Mew was also a well-known health junkie who went to the gym four times a week, ate clean, didn’t have any vices, and checked with his doctor on a regular basis. And third, he was aware of the fact that he makes stupid decisions that he ends up regretting after he’s properly sobered up with a righteous hangover looming over him like an angry storm cloud. And today was one of those days when the last on this short list would bite him in the ass.  
  
A series of loud, solid knocks on his door and the familiar trill of his ringtone roused his consciousness from the heavy haze of sleep. Mew screwed his eyes shut even tighter and buried his face deeper into his pillow to avoid the fierce glare of morning sunlight from hurting his stinging eyelids. His mouth felt dry as a salt flat, and his head throbbed and was fogged over like cotton wool had taken up the space where his brain was. It was a Saturday, and he was absolutely not in the mood to get out of bed before noon, especially not in this state.  
  
When the insistent knocks and the ringing did not subside, Mew irritably turned over onto his back and cracked one eye open, immediately regretting it when he was assaulted by a particularly harsh ray of sunshine.  
  
“Mew? I know you’re in there. It’s already 10:30, and your car isn’t on your parking slot.” His manager Boss’ polite and gentle tone spoke from outside the room. Mew liked Boss 99% of the time – he was highly dependable, undoubtedly efficient, incredibly punctual, and reasonably strict. But now was that 1% when he detested his manager and wished he’d just take the day off for once and leave Mew to his devices (since Boss tended to complain a lot on his Twitter that he needed more sleep).  
  
_His car…parking slot…ngh…  
  
_Groaning loud enough in his scratchy throat for Boss to hear, Mew attempted to shield his face from the irritating brightness when he found that he couldn’t lift his left arm off the mattress. Maybe the limb just fell asleep from being in the same position all night and needed a minute to get the circulation running again. But all thoughts of that theory were quickly thrown out the window when it took Mew five second to realize the presence of a warm, living weight resting on the aforementioned limb; and another five seconds for his mind to jolt into full wakefulness when the weight pressed itself firmly against his side, its arm pulling Mew’s solid, shirtless torso closer to it. Mew’s pulse jumped by about fifty beats when a contented, rumbling purr vibrated from his faceless companion and onto his chest where they were snuggly connected.  
  
_What the hell, what the hell, what the hell.  
  
_His crescent eyes nervously glancing towards his left, Mew’s heart thundered in his ribcage and his breath was stilted in abject horror when it took all the courage of someone with a massive hangover to reach for the comforter covering the other body on the bed without waking them. Swallowing audibly, Mew grabbed a handful of the sheet and stealthily pulled it back, his hand shaking as a pair of fluffy, black cat ears emerged from beneath the comforter with a flick and a twitch.  
  
“Holy shit!” The expletive left Mew’s lips like a clap of thunder when he jumped upright in unprecedented shock, effectively losing his balance and falling to the floor with a heavy thud, the comforter still in his grasp. The sudden burst of activity and the loss of his presence on the bed aroused his companion, the figure sitting up in equal surprise.  
  
“Mew? Mew? What’s going on in there? Are you okay?” Boss’ worried tone carried over through the door all the while Mew winced in pain at having his back collide with the cold, hard tile of his bedroom floor.  
  
“Fucking hell…” Gathering his scattered wits, Mew pushed the comforter away from where it landed on top of him and slowly sat up with a grunt of annoyance. His only consolation was he didn’t hit his head, or else Boss would have an even bigger problem on his hands than a client with a sore back and a splitting headache. His parents and the producers of his next series would undoubtedly be in hysterics if he ended up in the hospital with stitches and an IV.  
  
Sensing movement on the mattress from his periphery, Mew immediately ceased his actions and braved a glance at the cause of his current predicament. Kneeling on his bed and stretching their back and limbs like a sleep-mussed feline was a young man – a Hybrid cat variant to be exact – who looked to be in his early 20’s, with willowy, finely tanned arms and legs that went on for miles. He was wearing what Mew recognized was one of his old college t-shirts from Kasetsart (which was about two sizes too big for the boy’s broad yet slim frame) and a pair of blue checkered boxers. He had a mop of wavy, ebony hair onto which his cat ears lay flat, a curly fringe resting _adorably_ on his forehead.  
  
Languidly shifting to kneel with his back straight up, the young man faced Mew innocently, and Mew had a moment or two to openly gawk at his guest. His human ears didn’t stick out conspicuously and were small in proportion to his significant height. A thick pair of dark brows crowned hooded, almond-shaped eyes set with shimmering sienna-colored irises that danced in the late morning sun and regarded Mew with quiet intrigue. His fine, aquiline nose gently sloped downward in a regal arch, his high cheekbones and the curve of his jawline were sharp but cut with a soft roundness absent in most men in the cusp of manhood, and his lips – _fuck._ They were the highlight of the boy’s already gorgeous face, and Mew found his eyes quickly drawn to them. His mouth was plush and lovely, and strangely reminded Mew of the chestnuts his mother always had in bowlfuls right around Christmastime. They were a bright, rosebud pink with a defined Cupid’s bow, and they seemed to glisten in their fullness absent of any product to make them shine. A long and slender ebony tail swished lazily behind him, its slow movement almost hypnotic like a steadily moving pendulum.  
  
Sitting right there on his place above Mew, back lit by the sunlight through the window, this Hybrid radiated an almost angelic aura with an undercurrent of muted sensuality, like an enchanted youth from one of Mew’s favorite childhood fairytales – and Mew Suppasit has never met anyone as beautiful as him in his life.  
  
They stayed that way for a couple of heart beats, just staring at each other without uttering a single word. The Hybrid seemed to be studying Mew’s face and his features that he could see from his vantage point on the bed, a look akin to childlike fascination etched on his expression as those half-lidded doe eyes wandered down Mew’s neck, arms, and torso. For someone not lacking in the confidence department, Mew felt self-conscious under the young man’s rapt scrutiny.  
  
“Sawadee ka,” The boy greeted and bowed low, his eyes closing briefly to reveal long, voluminous lashes fanning his cheekbones. Two rows of straight, pearlescent teeth with prominent canines glistened in his mouth as he smiled cheerfully at Mew. “My name is Kanawut, but you can call me Gulf. What’s yours, my husband?”  
  
_Husband.  
  
__Wait.  
  
__WHAT?!  
  
_Lying slack jawed and in utter shock, Mew failed to notice the panicked jangling of keys and his bedroom door swinging wide open with Boss barging forcefully in all his towering 6-foot plus glory, only for the other man to stop dead in his tracks at the tableau in front of him – his half-naked celebrity client in a messy heap on the floor with a strange Hybrid slinking further up the bed in a defensive crouch and hissing angrily at what he saw was an intruder.  
  
After what seemed to be the longest, most awkward stretch of silence in his tenure as Mew’s manager, Boss crossed his arms on his chest, released an exasperated sigh, and finally spoke to Mew in a flat, clipped tone.  
  
“Okay, what did you do this time?”

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you guys think? Yay? Nay? Comments are my motivation to do better! :)
> 
> I will try to update regularly, but it will depend on the time I have since I have shifting schedules (this involves working nights a couple of days a week).
> 
> I'm also on Twitter: @moonday_girl
> 
> Thanks for reading and see you on the next chapter!


End file.
